Deal with Thieves
by DowntownHamada
Summary: Sorry for the long wait. My brother does have a family and a job to take care of. But he finally finished the request for MidnightWolf45. Hope you enjoy it MidnightWolf45


Winston let out a sigh as he sat in his seat. He had a pile of reports to finish before he could even clock out to go home. Rubbing his eyes, he hunkered down and starting writing. A knock on the door made his ears perk up.

"Come in."

An auburn red wolf walked in, its hazel eyes looking at Winston before shaking its head causing its short mane to wave back and forth.

"You still haven't got those reports done?"

"Can it Tony. You know I haven't had time with all this other stuff going on."

Tony let out a chuckle before walking over and taking a seat next to the large desk, throwing his paws up and sitting back. Winston glared at him when he did this.

"Don't you have paperwork to do?"

"Already did it. Guess it pays to be ahead of the game," Tony said with a grin showing his pearly white teeth.

Winston growled at that before grabbing another report.

"What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Not a damn thing."

"Want to hang with me at the bar?"

"I'll pass."

Tony rolled his eyes at that.

"You're not getting any younger man. You need to go out and find that special girl."

"Thanks for reminding me about my age you ass."

"Hey, I'm just as old as you."

Winston let out a sigh, seeing as Tony was right.

"Fine. But you're buying."

"Right on. Let's clock out and I'll pick you up around seven thirty, eight."

"Okay."

Tony smiled before getting up and heading out of Winston's office, leaving the grey wolf to his reports. After another hour, he was finally done. He gave a stretch, hearing his joints groan in complaint from sitting down for so long. Gathering the reports and his jacket, he left his office, locking it in the process. He made a quick pit stop to the chief's office, dropping the reports in the in-box before heading home.

"I hope traffic is at least good to me," he said, getting into his car.

Getting to his house was quick, thanks to light traffic and a few shortcuts. He walked in, the smell of lavender filled his nose putting him at ease from a long day. Grabbing the mail from the ground, he tossed it on the kitchen table before plopping down on the couch. He must've dozed off because the sound of loud knocking jolted him up.

"I'm coming," he said in a daze.

Opening the door, he saw Tony dressed in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt.

"Taking a nap there grandpa?" Tony chuckled.

"Up yours," Winston grumbled.

Tony smiled, watching him lock the door before joining him in his car. Their destination was Hybrid, a local bar that catered to all sorts and had decent chicken wings. Pulling into the parking lot, they found a spot and got out. The bar was pretty busy, even on the weekdays. Finding a seat in a booth next to the wall, they sat down.

"Shall I get the usual for us?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. And tell him to go easy on the vodka this time."

Tony nodded before getting up and heading to the bar. The music was a little lively as a local jazz band was tuning up before playing a smooth melody. Tony came back was a large pitcher and two glasses before taking a seat, pouring them both a glass.

"To two old men," Tony said, raising his glass.

"Two old men," Winston said with a smile.

They touched glasses before taking a drink.

"Still can't believe we got lucky enough to find those bastards from a single paw print," Tony chuckled.

Tony and Winston both worked in the Jasper Police department as detectives. They got teamed together by their chief one day and everything just seemed to click. Together, they've solved cases that no one else could and got plenty of recognition from the mayor.

"Luck is an understatement."

"Come on, we are the best of the best. Who else would've thought of looking for a fingerprint on a bar of soap."

Winston chuckled, remembering that. He took another sip of his beverage as his eyes scanned the bar. Tony caught him looking as he did the same.

"Think we'll find that special somebody?"

Winston shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure. I've only dated a couple times and none of them seemed to last longer than a month."

"Who wouldn't want to date us? I mean, we're at our prime. We got good jobs and our own house. Well, you have a house and me an apartment. But what more can a lady ask for?"

"That's the mystery no wolf has ever found out," Tony said with a chuckle.

They sat there, chatting away as the pitcher of alcohol slowly dwindled down. Once it was empty, they headed out of the bar, a little light headed but able to drive. Tony pulled into Winston's driveway as he got out.

"I'll catch you tomorrow partner."

"See ya T."

Winston watched him leave before heading inside. Once inside, he went upstairs into his bedroom. Reaching the dresser, he pulled out a pair of boxers and headed for the showers. Turning the water on, the steam started to fog the mirror as he got in and washed himself down. Feeling clean, he dried off, combed his fur down and got into bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep thanks to the alcohol in his system.

/

The guard patrolled the floor, flashlight in hand as he whistled to himself. Soon his phone rang as he picked it up.

"Hello? Hey baby. Yeah, I'm almost done with my shift. Just need to do a final sweep and head out. Shall I bring us something to eat? Okay. I'll make sure they have your favorite ice cream also. Maybe I can eat it off that hot body of yours also."

The guard chuckled hearing his girlfriend chuckle on the other line. He pulled out the detex gun, hitting several checkpoints and making sure the doors are locked. Once he made the round, he went to the computer, set the alarm and signed out.

"Okay baby, I'm about ready to hit the door. I'll see you in about ten minutes."

Walking out the front door, he locked it and headed to his car. Inside the building, a door opened as two slim wolves walked out.

"I thought he would never leave," a slim, brown wolf said with a growl.

Hooked around her arm was a white wolf. Her eyes were clouded and stared into nothing as she chuckled.

"You always were impatient," the white wolf said in a silky voice.

"I was seconds away from just choking him out. Anyway, lets get what we came here for. You remember the layout of the place?"

"Of course. I may be blind, but you make awesome grail maps."

The white wolf eased her way around the many pieces of furniture laid out before coming to a door with a numeric lock on it. The wolf leaned down and took a sniff of it before smiling.

"A simple numerical lock but with added features."

"What kind of features?" the brown wolf asked walking up.

"A fail safe in case of lose of power. Nothing we haven't faced before."

The white wolf pulled the bag from around its shoulder off and placed it on the floor. Reaching in, it took out a pair of gloves and a can of spray before handing it to the brown wolf. Slipping the gloves on, the brown wolf sprayed the lock and waited a few seconds. Soon, prints showed up on several numbers.

"Okay, we have nine, seven, three, two, four, and one."

The white wolf threw some gloves on and reached out to the keypad. Its paws trailed the numbers, seeing how they were laid out before swiftly keying in a code. The door beeped as it opened.

"Piece of cake."

"Great."

The brown wolf's eyes went wide at the vast assortment of valuables on the shelves.

"We hit the mother lode this time."

"Really? What are we looking at?"

"Jewelry as far as the eye can see. I knew this place was a gold mine."

The brown wolf walked in, eying all the jewelry in the display case. Walking towards it, it had a simple lock which the wolf picked quickly and opened the glass. Grabbing a large gold necklace, the wolf walked over and placed it over the white wolf's neck with a smile.

"Looks beautiful on you."

"I bet," the wolf said with a blush.

"Come on, let's clean up and head out."

"Right on."

/

Winston walked into the building, cup of coffee in paw along with a couple of Advil. A lot of commotion caught his ears making them perk up as he turned his attention to the front desk where the news was playing.

" _The Jasper Jewelry Depot was robbed last night, losing an estimated two million dollars worth of jewelry. The main vault was cleaned out along with customers that had their special orders inside. Police are investigating and hope to find answers."_

Winston shook his head before heading to his office. Getting inside, he took a seat, popping the Advil in his muzzle and swallowing them down with a sip of coffee. Tony walked in and took a seat next to his desk and smiled.

"I take it you heard the news?"

"Yeah. That store was popular too with all the females."

Another wolf walked in, cigar in its muzzle before staring at them.

"You guys already heard the news I take it? Crime scene investigators can't find any kind of evidence. So I want you two to find anything that they missed."

"Can I at least finish my coffee?" Winston groaned.

"You already know the answer to that."

Tony chuckled watching their chief walk out the office.

"No rest for the weary huh?"

"That guy's a slave driver. Can't even finish my coffee. Come on, let's get this over with."

They walked out to their squad car and got in before heading to the crime scene. The police had a perimeter around the area, keeping by standers back along with the news people. Parking the car, they showed their badge before walking under the tape. Crime scene agents were taking pictures of everything and dusting.

"Welcome to the party," a grey wolf said walking up to them.

They turned to see Hutch, camera in hand and a smile.

"What are we looking at?" Tony asked.

"The culprits cleaned out the main vault. No paw prints or anything was left behind. Not even a trace of fur."

"How did they get in?"

"We're still trying to figure that out. All the doors are locked and there are no signs of forced entry."

Winston and Tony looked around before eying each other.

"Shall we divide and conquer?" Tony asked.

"Indeed," Winston smiled.

They went their separate ways, examining things for anything out of the ordinary. Winston checked everything, from the furniture to the rug, coming up empty. He rubbed his chin a couple of times. He loved working on hard cases and this one seemed to wet his appetite. Passing by a door, he stopped as a very subtle scent barely crossed his nose.

"What is that?"

Going to the door, he knelt down and inhaled as deep as he could, picking up the scent of...

"Peppermint."

"I don't have one," Tony said walking up to him.

"Not that. Take a sniff here."

Tony bent down and inhaled himself, getting the scent also. Winston grabbed some gloves and opened the door. Inside was a storage closet, filled with brooms, mops heads, and other cleaning aids. He looked around trying to find anything unusual.

"What are you looking for?" Tony asked.

"Won't know until I find it."

He looked up, seeing an air vent. Grabbing a stool, he stood up on it as the faint smell of peppermint caught his nose.

"Here's how they got in."

"The vent shaft huh? Have to be awfully skinny to fit in there."

Winston hopped down and left the building going through the back door. Finding the fire escape ladder, he climbed them up to the roof and walked over to the vent. Kneeling down and peering closely, he saw some screws had scuff marks on them.

"Yep, they took the vent shaft up and back."

"Spider-wolf huh? Joy," Tony chuckled. "Nothing we can do now, seeing as they left no paw prints."

"They did leave something," Winston said, tapping his nose.

"You got to be kidding me. You know how many wolves wear perfume?"

Winston gave him a glare before heading back down. Their boss was there waiting for them, cigar in muzzle as he tapped his foot.

"Find anything?"

"How they got in and out, through the vent shaft," Winston said.

"Any prints?"

"Nothing. If they left any, they cleaned up after themselves thoroughly," Tony added.

"Okay. Tony, help Hutch out with taking notes. Winston, head back and fill out what you found."

They both nodded their head and went to do their assignments. Winston sat in the car, his head in thought. Maybe he could get the perfume name and the wolves who bought it. With a smile, he made a detour to the perfume shop. Parking the car, he got out and entered the Perfume R Us. The bell rang as two tan wolves looked up at the entrance.

"Well hello there Winston. Long time no see," the larger of the two said.

"Hello Eve, Kate," he said with a smile and nod.

"What can we do for you?" Kate, the other tan wolf said.

"Do you sell any peppermint perfume?"

Eve rubbed her chin, thinking for a few moments before snapping her fingers.

"We do, but not a big selection. Would you like to see them?"

"If you don't mind?"

Eve smiled before leading him to a display case that had a large assortment of bottles. She reached in, pulling out three bottles.

"Do you mind if I smell each one?"

"Not a all."

Winston applied a little of the liquid on his wrist, sampling each scent. The first one he tried was almost like the scent, but was missing something. The second bottle he tried was dead on the money. But to be thorough, he tried the last bottle, which was overpowering in peppermint.

"Do you have many people who paid for this one?"

"Peppermint Fiasco? Its not real popular but I can check. Kate, look on the computer and see the transactions for me."

"Okay," Kate said disappearing into the back.

Eve looked at Winston before grabbing his paw softly.

"Have you ever thought about settling down? You know, finding that special wolf?"

"On occasions."

"Well, how about we get to know each other one day?"

Winston smiled before bringing her paw up and giving it a kiss making her shiver and blush.

"One day Eve. One day."

Kate came back with a piece of paper and handed it to Winston.

"Here you go. Only five people bought it in the last month."

"Thanks a bunch. See you ladies later," Winston said with a bow.

He headed back to the station, getting to his office and started his paperwork. Tony walked in later and took a seat.

"We didn't find anything. Not really surprising," Tony shrugged.

Winston paid him no mind as he stared at the screen. Tony looked at him before the screen.

"Who are they?"

"The five people who bought that perfume I smelt."

"You still going on that angle?"

"Only thing I have to go on. You got anything better?"

Tony shook his head before sighing.

"We can check on them tomorrow. Lets clock out and relax for the night."

"Agreed," Winston said, putting his computer on sleep mode and heading out.

/

"Have you got it yet?"

"Don't rush me."

The brown wolf had a small device in its paws as numbers flashed quickly on the screen before providing a five digit code which the wolf inputted causing the door to open.

"Got it."

"About time."

They walked in the dark building, stopping short of the large, open room.

"You remember the layout and blind spots for the cameras?"

"Of course. But the main one you have to take care of."

"Got you covered cutie."

The white wolf smiled before weaving though the darkness, stopping only when the cameras started to move. Once in position, the brown wolf opened a laptop and tapped a couple of keys.

"Okay, you have three minutes, starting...now," the wolf said hitting the enter button.

The white wolf moved quickly towards the large vault. Unhooking the bag around its shoulder, it took out some gloves and a stethoscope, placing the metal part on the door.

"Two minutes."

The wolf's paw moved the lock quickly, hearing the clicks of the tumblers.

"One minute."

Getting the last tumbler, the vault unlocked as the wolf spun the handle, opening it.

"Good job," the brown wolf said, hurrying over.

"Don't I always do one?" the white wolf smiled.

They shared a chuckle as the vault door closed behind them.

/

Winston walked into the office and up to the front desk where a female black and brown wolf was answering phone calls.

"Good afternoon sir. Welcome to Maxwell Data. What can I do for you?"

He showed his badge before speaking.

"I was hoping to speak to Janice Wolfe."

"Miss Wolfe? One second please."

The receptionist hit the intercom and spoke through it.

"Ms. Wolfe, you have a guest here wishing to speak to you. Okay, I'll tell him. She'll be right with you."

"Thank you," Winston said, nodding his head before taking a seat.

His phone rang as he looked at the caller ID, showing it was his partner.

"What's up?"

" _Jasper Bank was hit last night. Cameras didn't catch anything and no fingerprints. Just like the jewelry store."_

"Was the same smell there?"

" _Yeah. I smelt it on the vault handle. It was barely there but I could detect it."_

"Okay, I have three more people after this one. Hopefully I can get lucky with one of them."

" _Alright. Good luck. I'll keep you posted on everything over here."_

"Thanks," Winston said, hanging up as a white wolf walked up to him.

He looked at her, judging her by his eyes. He could tell if somebody was guilty of something by just looking at them.

"Are you looking for me?"

"Yes Ms. Wolfe. My name is Winston Howard with the Jasper Police Department," he said showing her his badge. "I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Come with me to my office."

They walked into her office as she walked around a large desk.

"Now then, what can I do for you?" she asked taking a seat.

"Where were you two nights ago when the jewelry store was robbed?"

Janice let out a gasp before slowly baring her teeth.

"What exactly are you accusing me of?"

"The thief wore a particular kind of perfume, Peppermint Fiasco. The kind you are wearing now."

"I'm highly offended you would walk in here and accuse me of that."

"I'm just following my leads Ms Wolfe."

Janice let out a huff before leaning back in her chair.

"If you must know, I was with my fiance, Shaky, at the Golden Moose. Here's the receipt to prove it."

She dug into her purse and produce a paper, showing that she was indeed there.

"Now, if that is all you need, please excuse me. I have work to do."

"My apologies for the rude behavior," Winston said standing up. "Have a good day."

Winston left her office as she mumbled asshole softly. He headed to the lobby before letting out a soft sigh.

"That didn't go so well. Need to work on my approach. No wonder I get some many complaints. Oh well, let's see who's next."

/

Winston sat in his office, writing notes while double checking everything. Tony walked in and took a seat.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"None. All the wolves I talked to had solid back ups. There is only one wolf left, a Daria Jones."

Tony was about to speak when the chief walked in.

"I need two bodies to guard the Punjab diamond tonight. You feel up to the task?"

"Do we have a choice?" Winston asked.

"Not really. With the recent thefts, the museum coordinator wants extra security. Head on down there and he'll know you'll help."

They nodded their heads before heading down to the car and taking off. Getting to the museum, they found a parking spot and got out.

"Think this place will get hit?" Tony asked.

"Don't know. But I heard the diamond is worth a pretty penny though. Wouldn't be surprised if the thieves did try."

The museum was still a little busy even during the waking hours as wolves and their cubs admired the various artifacts and paintings on display. A grey wolf in a nice business suit noticed them before walking over.

"Are you two the cops that are doing guard duty?"

"We are. And you are?" Tony asked.

"Humphrey Mason. Owner of this museum. That diamond is worth five million. I would hate for something to happen to it."

"You are in good hands Mr Mason," Winston added.

"Good. The museum will be closing shortly. Walk around and get to know the area. I have business to attend to. If you'll excuse me."

They watched him walk away before looking at each other.

"I'll take the east side," Tony said, blending in with the crowd.

Winston went the other way, looking with interest at the many items on display. Soon, his nose twitched as that same perfume wafted into his nose. He followed it to see a white wolf standing next to the diamond display. He walked up and stood beside it as its ears twitched.

"Nice hunk of rock huh?" Winston spoke up.

"Yes it is. You won't find another diamond like that ever again," the wolf responded.

Winston peered at the wolf from the corner of his eyes. It was a female no doubt. Almost his size, coming up to his shoulders, but younger. If he would have to guess, he would have to say around her twenties. Her fur was white as snow, and probably soft as silk just looking at how it shined when the setting sun shined on it.

"So, do you come here often?" Winston said, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Not really. I don't like to leave the house sometimes."

"Neither do I. Waste of gas in my opinion."

That got a slight chuckle from her making him smile. A slim brown wolf came to her side with a camera in its paw.

"You ready to go cutie?"

"Yeah. Nice talking to you mister."

He watched the she wolf take the brown wolf's paw and leave the museum. Winston rubbed his chin, his tail moving side to side. He would have to remember those two. Soon closing time was upon them as the last customer left. Humphrey had Winston and Tony in the security office where all the cameras were at.

"This is where you'll be staying for the night. If you get hungry, there's a break room down the hall. You have my number in case something goes wrong, which I hope it doesn't."

"Relax Mr. Mason. Everything is under control," Winston said.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning."

They watched him leave through the cameras as Tony let out a yawn.

"You want first shift?" he asked.

"Yeah. You can grab twenty."

"Cool. Wake me if something happens."

/

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" the brown wolf asked.

"I don't know. He just started talking to me," the white wolf replied.

"He didn't ask you anything did he?"

"All he asked if I went to the museum often. All I told him was I never leave the house."

"You should know better then to talk to strangers. Anyway, let's get this over with. I got a perfect spot for that hunk of rock."

/

Tony was out cold, feet up on the desk as Winston watched the cameras. His mind couldn't get that white wolf out of it. There was something about her that...

"What's that?"

He looked at the camera closely before barely noticing a shadow move swiftly.

"Tony, wake up."

"Huh...what..."

"We got company."

They left the control room and quietly went to the front where they heard talking. Winston heard those voices before as he peeked around a corner.

"How much longer on the case?"

"Almost got it. Hold your horses."

Tony looked at Winston before whispering.

"Know them?"

"I met them both earlier."

"Shall we say hello then?" Tony smiled, readying his gun.

"Yes, lets."

They waited til the case was opened before sneaking up behind them. But it didn't work as the white wolf's ears perked up instantly and turned her head.

"Hands up ladies. Nice and slow," Winston said.

"Sneaking up on a lady huh? Not very gentlemen like," the brown wolf said with a soft growl.

"My apologies. Next time I'll bring roses and chocolates. Now hands up."

They both put their hands up as Winston and Tony inched towards them. What they failed to see was the small ball the brown wolf had in its hands. It tossed it down causing a bright light to blind them, covering their eyes.

"Lets go," the brown wolf said, grabbing the white wolf's paw and hurrying out.

Once the blinding light faded and they could both see regularly, they heard the sound of a vehicle starting up.

"They're getting away. Let's go."

They hurried outside to see a red car speeding away. Getting into the squad car, they followed it. It was a long chase through the night streets until they stopped at abandoned warehouse. The red car was parked at the front door as both wolves got out, weapon ready.

"Be on guard."

"No need to tell me that," Winston said.

They walked into the warehouse carefully, eyes darting this way and that for anything. A barely audible click made both their ears perk up before ducking behind cover as shots fired out.

"Don't come any closer. We don't want to hurt you," a voice echoed out.

"Tough luck. You shouldn't have taken aim at a cop," Winston spoke back.

"You've been warned."

Tony looked at Winston with a scowl.

"Visibility is crap in here. They may have an advantage."

"Nothing we haven't handled before."

They eased their way out of cover before ducking back as shots fired again.

"Do you know where the shots are coming from?" Winston asked.

Tony pulled out a small mirror that he keeps as a memento from a friend. He took a quick peek, seeing silhouettes on the upper floors.

"Second floor. Looks like they are hiding behind something. Can't really see what."

"Okay. I'll draw their attention, you get behind them."

"Right. Ready when you are."

"Go," Winston said, firing up at where they are hiding.

Tony rushed out of cover, ducking and weaving behind boxes just in case. He got to the stairs and peeked around the corner, seeing the coast clear. He started up the stairs, only to have the stairs collapse under him. A yelp escaped him as he fell.

"Tony!" Winston yelled.

"I'm fine. Just had dumb luck."

"This placed is rigged. Leave while you can."

Winston took a look around in the inadequate light, trying to see if there was another way up. He did find something, but it was a risk cause it involved climbing. But seeing as there was no other way, he holster his gun and started to climb. Tony saw him and shook his head.

"Always trying to out due himself. Better give him cover."

He got up and fired a few rounds to get the thieves attention. Winston eased his way across the rafters, hoping that the wood wouldn't break on him. He made it across without trouble thankfully. Looking down, he saw the two wolves firing down at Tony. He waited until he heard that magically sound of an empty gun. Taking the risk, he jumped down and tackled the white wolf making her yelp in surprise.

"Daria!"

"Drop the gun. It's over."

The brown wolf let out a growl before dropping her gun. Tony made it to the second floor where Winston was cuffing them both.

"All right, start talking. Who are you two?"

They didn't answer as Winston sighed.

"Look, I'm trying to make it easy on you. Cooperate, and we'll try to lessen the sentence you'll receive."

The white wolf, Daria, spoke up first."

"What do you want to know?"

"Daria..."

"It's over Princess. Might as well accept it."

"So, what are your names?"

"My name is Daria Jones. This is Princess Carter."

"Where are you from?"

"We are both orphans," Princess said with a sigh. "I met Daria in there and we hit it off, almost like sisters. Couldn't separate us."

Tony looked at Daria and noticed her eye colors.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

"I was born blind but my other senses were enhanced."

"It obvious you two have a good head on your shoulders. Why turn to crime?" Winston asked.

Princess looked at Daria before speaking up.

"We got bored with everyday life, so we decided to spice things up. We did our first heist at age of twelve, stealing everything from the mayor's safe during a visit the orphanage set up to try and boost our morale. Thanks to Daria's good hearing, she was able to unlock the safe and we took everything without anybody noticing."

"So what did you do with the other stuff that you took?"

Daria looked over at Princess who nodded her head before up at Winston and giving a smile.

"How about a deal?"

Winston and Tony looked at each other before the females.

"What kind of deal?"

"We'll tell you where we stashed everything."

"And what do we have to do?" Tony asked.

"Out last us in sex."

Winston and Tony did a double take, not exactly sure what they heard.

"Care to repeat that?" Winston said.

"Out last in sex, and we'll tell you where everything is. Simple deal right?" Daria said.

Winston and Tony looked at each other, speechless and opened mouth. These two females couldn't be serious could they?

"What's wrong pops? Afraid you won't last long?" Princess chuckled.

"First of all, I'm not that old. Second, I don't think its appropriate for the two of you to proposition sex. How old are you?" Tony asked.

"We're both twenty three. How old are you two, forty?"

"That's none of your business," Tony said with a growl.

Both girls giggled making Tony growl evilly before Winston put a paw on his shoulder.

"Calm down Tony. So let me get this straight. In order for you to tell us where you stashed the stuff you stole, we have to out last you mating?"

"Correct," Daria said. "But if you fail, at least you get some good sex."

Winston pulled Tony aside and started whispering.

"Well?"

"You can't be serious Winston? These girls are old enough to be our daughters."

"If they give up the stuff they stole, what harm can it do? Besides, you're the one always telling me to get laid."

"Yeah, by older women. Not teenagers."

"What have we got to lose if we do this?"

"Our jobs for starters."

Winston gave him a come on look making Tony growl softly.

"Are you two lover birds done over there?" Daria giggled. "I could hear everything you said. Like Winston said, what have you got to lose?"

"You keep out of this," Tony barked.

Tony paced back and forth for a few moments before looking at Winston who shrugged his shoulders. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose with a grunt. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Fine, fine."

Winston gave a small smile before looking at the two females.

"All right deal. Where are we going to do this?"

"There's an office we use as a bedroom. We can do it there," Princess said. "Think you can undo these cuffs?"

Winston walked behind them and unlocked the cuffs as they rubbed their hands.

"This way."

They lead them through the dark warehouse to an office in the corner. Turning on the light, they looked around to see two beds with worn and torn covers on it. A small icebox was in the corner but it probably had nothing in it judging by all the junk laying around.

"So," Princess murred. "Who's taking who?"

"I'll take Winston. He sounds like a handsome wolf," Daria spoke up.

"I guess that leaves you big boy. Come to Princess."

Princess walked up to Tony who shivered feeling her wrap her arms around his neck. She leaned up and softly connected her lips with his. He tensed up a little, feeling how soft her lips were before giving in and kissing her back. They both let out a soft moan before their tongues started to dance between them. Tony slowly brought his hands up and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her close as they fought each other with tongues.

Winston watched them before jumping a little feeling soft hands touch his chest. He looked down to see Daria moving her paws up towards his face, feeling the rough fur he had. Reaching up, he pulled her close getting a gasp of surprise before she giggled a little. That peppermint perfume flowed into his nose making him smile.

"That perfume does suit you."

"Thank you," she said with a blush.

He chuckled seeing her white fur turn red before lower his muzzle down and kissing her. She let out a soft whine, bringing her arms around his neck and holding him close. Both couples were breathing hard and getting into it before the females broke off with grins on their muzzles.

"Enough of this. Shall we move on?" Princess said licking her lips. "Lose the clothes you two."

The two males looked at each other before slowly shedding their clothes. First came the shirts, showing their tone bodies they kept in shape. Then came the pants, leaving them clad in their boxers as Princess licked her lips seductively.

"You know, you two aren't that bad looking for old folks."

"Are they in shape?" Daria asked.

"Oh yeah," Daria said, walking over and laying her paw on Tony's chest making him shiver feeling her soft pads. "But I don't see them lasting long."

Daria reached up, searching for Winston's body. He grabbed her paw softly and guided it to his chest making her murr feeling the strong abs.

"Shall we begin?" Daria asked.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be good," Princess added with a lick of her lips.

Without a word, they both went to their knees, pulling down their boxers in the process revealing their plump sheaths that had a finger of flesh peeking out. Both girls gave them a lick, ears perked up hearing the double moans as their cocks began to wake up and emerge from their homes. Once they became fully erect, both girls grabbed them, feeling the bodies shake in their grasp.

"Wow, hot, hard, and thick. What a great combo," Daria smiled.

Winston couldn't even respond as those soft pads worked him up and down making his legs wiggle. He opened his closed eyes half way to see her muzzle slowly encase him in warmth. A whimper escaped him as his ears folded. He felt her hot breath blow across his groan as her head moved back and forth.

"Mmf, oh god," he moaned.

Tony was in the same boat, feeling Princess work his penis like a popsicle. Her tongue felt like velvet the way it curved and lapped the sensitive head, collecting the pre it dribbled out from the simulation. Pretty soon, the pleasure started to cloud their minds as their paws grabbed the females head softly and began matching their movements. The females grinned, knowing they had them in the paws. It wasn't long before both their knots popped free and expanded.

"That's it bitch," Tony growled. "Just a little more."

"Mmm, good girl."

They both began to move their hips back and forth, pushing their rods deeper into the mouth of the females. Loud, slurping sounds came from their muzzles as they swallowed quickly, increasing the pressure and playing with the furry orbs dangling below. Both Winston and Tony let out growls as they grabbed Daria and Princess's head and started to go faster. This shocked them as they braced themselves on their legs, letting them take over.

"Fuck, I can't hold it," Tony snarled.

"Swallow it all," Winston barked.

Giving a few more thrusts, they mashed their faces flushed with their groins and let loose with growls. Both girls let out meeps, feeling their muzzles full with thick, canine seed. It flowed rapidly, causing them to swallow quicker before choking. Once the flow ebb, they released their heads, letting out sighs. Both girls lick their lips happily.

"Knew they wouldn't last long. Not with our muzzles," Princess chuckled.

"All boys are the same," Daria added.

"We're not all boys. I guess its our turn now," Winston growled.

They pushed both females on the bed as they looked up at them, ears folded in submission. Both males looked down at the females and they had to admit, they were beautiful. Daria's breasts looked firm and plump. Pink nipples clashed with the snow white fur that covered her everywhere except between her legs were two, pink puffy lips laid waiting.

Princess brown fur was smooth. Black nipples sat on top of brown molds that looked oh so squeezable. Her body was trim, just like Daria but had a bit more muscle on her legs. But other than that, they were drop dead gorgeous.

"Shall we show them why older men are better?" Tony smiled.

"Indeed."

They both leaned over the females, kissing them softly before going down their necks hearing the gasps and murrs they let out. Daria's perfume filled Winston nose as he went down her body. He would never find another girl like her even if he tried. His strong, firm hands reached up and grasped a furry globe, squeezing it gently getting a gasp.

"Damn, you are hot," Winston said, giving the nipple a lick before biting gently making her yip.

"Such a charmer," Daria panted.

"Mmmf, man you hands are gently," Princess moaned softly.

"It helps sometimes," Tony grinned, his paws roaming her body making it squirm.

They both went lower until reaching the honey pot. Both girls were clearly aroused as their lips were wet with their excitement. The scent coming from them was intoxicating. Young, horny, and waiting to be mounted hard and fast. Winston was the first to act, drawing his tongue from the taint to the clit earning a strong moan and arching of Daria's back. Getting a first taste caused him to growl as her juices coated his tongue. He wanted more so he plunged in, making her yip and grab his ears.

"Oh...god...that tongue..."

Tony had Princess's legs above his shoulder as he was on his knees, going to town on her as he lapped up everything she could produce.

"That's it big boy...eat up."

Winston was getting drunk on her scent. It drove him wild as his slimy appendage did circles in her body. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see Daria's eyes closed and her chest going up and down rapidly. He smiled before reaching a finger up and tracing it around her clit. Daria yelp, sitting up and thrusting into that working tongue.

"Oh...god. Don't stop...please."

Princess was in the same boat but she couldn't grab anything but the covers underneath her, tearing holes in them with her claws. Her tongue hung out the side of her muzzle, drool coming down as Tony ate her out with vigor. Both girls could feel that volcano ready to erupt. They never thought these old wolves would get them to cum like this but they were wrong.

"I can't...gonna..."

"Me...too..."

Both girls let out yelps, climaxing at the same time. Winston and Tony eagerly drank up, making sure to draw out their orgasms as long as possible. Soon, the simulation was too much as they whine loudly.

"No...more.." Daria whined. "Too...much..."

Both wolves let up their assault letting the girls recover. Winston chuckled seeing the deshelved white wolf breathing hard as he licked his lips clean.

"Not bad for two old wolves huh?" Tony smiled.

"I must admit, you have some talent big red," Princess said, panting happily. "But we're far from being done."

"Humph, who said we were done?" Winston replied. "Round three begins now."

He climbed on top of Daria and gave her a kiss before lining himself up with her slick opening. He broke off and gave her nose a playful lick before pushing in slowly. Daria gasped, throwing her arms around Winston's back as she felt his hot shaft spread her open.

"Grr, you're tight. Just the way I like them."

"It pays...to be in shape..." Daria panted.

They moaned as one feeling their hips come together. Moaning and growling caught his ears as he looked to the left to see Tony going to town on Princess. He had her legs on his shoulders, his hands gripped her waist as his hips drove into her with loud slaps.

"Geez Tony, take it easy. Don't break the girl."

"Mind...your...own business," Tony snapped back. "Besides, she's not complaining."

Princess could only whine in pleasure making Tony grin. Winston shook his head before bringing his attention to the angel in his arms.

"Are you ready?"

"Mmm, take me big boy."

Winston pulled out slowly, loving the pressure she was applying before pushing back into those velvet walls. Every fiber in his body was demanding him to claim her hard and fast, but something about her made him take her slowly and lovingly. Daria moaned softly, head tilting back in pleasure. Winston bent down and licked her neck making her shiver and squeeze harder.

"So...gentle..." she whined. "Are you afraid I might break if you go faster?"

"Just because this is a contest, doesn't mean we can't enjoy each others company."

"If you say so," she smiled sweetly before finding his head and bringing it close to hers before kissing him.

Tony had Princess's body shaking back and forth as he drilled her without mercy. All she could do was moan and toss her head back and forth. She never had it this rough before but it was exhilarating. She opened her eyes half way and looked up at the lust driven wolf thrusting into her body.

"Come on...big red. Surely...you can...do better...then this?"

Tony hilted himself before leaning down, their noses touching.

"Trust me, I've yet to show you my full power."

"Then what are you waiting for? You don't want to lose do you?"

"Very well bitch," Tony growled, baring his teeth in an evil grin. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He spun to her side, keeping one leg on his shoulder before pumping his hips again. She let out a yelp at the new angle which rubbed her walls amazingly. She gripped the covers, whines coming out high pitched and non stop. That familiar feeling was coming quick which shocked her. She thought she could hold out longer then this but with the relentless assault Tony was giving her, it was only a matter of time. Tony could feel her body shake violently making him smile.

"Are you going to cum bitch? You going to cum all over this cock fucking you hard?"

She could only reply with a small nod and a whine. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. A loud yelp escaped her, her body going rigid as her tunnel bore down hard on the large pole inside her. Her juices leaked out, making lewd slurping noises which only spurred Tony on as he went harder.

Winston was doing wonders with Daria also. The white wolf was a whimpering mess as she held onto Winston for dear life, afraid if she let go she would lose this wonderful feeling. Her whimpers were music to his ears as he pleasured the lithe body beneath him. Suddenly, she bite down on his shoulder and let out a muffled howl. Winston grunted, feeling those walls convulse and ripple around his length making his toes curl.

"You're adorable when you cum," he chuckled.

She let go of his shoulder, her cheeks red with a blush as she panted hard. He gave her a soft kiss before detaching himself from her tight hold and getting to his knees. She was confused at first but when he turned her body around, she got the message and helped him. Getting to all fours, she lifted her tail quickly, her liquid dripping onto the bed covers below. Not wasting time, he plunged back into those hot opening getting a splash of cum on his groan.

"Yes...that's it..." Daria whined, claws gripping the pillow along with her fangs.

Both wolves were on all fours getting slammed hard from behind. All they could do was pant, whine, and meet the pounding hips connecting with theirs. They could feel the claws around their waist dig into their skin holding them tight as they were bred like the horny sluts they were. They thought these old guys couldn't last this long and would tire out after one orgasm. Boy, were they wrong.

"Are you ready? I'm going to tie you and fill you to the brim," Tony snarled.

"Do it...fucking tie me..." Princess barked back.

"You too...Winston. Claim...me...as yours," Daria whined.

Both males let out growls, feeling their knots slam into the backsides demanding access. With renew vigor, they doubled their power. Going from fast, short thrusts, to long, powerful ones. Each one lifting the females hips up little by little. Their openings finally gave way to two audible. slurping pops as the knots locked the couples in place. But that didn't stop either Winston or Tony from pounding away.

"Mmmf, so tight. Gonna fill you good," Tony whined, feeling those nerves around his knot get caressed.

"Grrr, here it comes. Tell me you want," Winston growled.

"Do it! Fill us up!" Daria and Princess howled together.

Winston and Tony gave a few more thrusts before locking hips and howling loudly. Hot, lupine cum jetted out their tips into the wombs of the females making them howl as they came again. Each jet of cum made them twitch with pleasure as they held onto the females waist, riding their orgasms for as long as possible.

Soon, everybody came down to earth as the smell of musk and sex filled the office to capacity. Winston and Tony panted hard never having that kind of sexual experience before. Their ears perked up as they heard the silent snores both girls were letting out. Tony chuckled before looking at Winston.

"Guess we win."

"Looks that way. What time is it?"

"Almost ten thirty," Tony said looking at his watch.

Winston let out a yawn before laying to his side and putting his arm around Daria who snuggled back into his chest with a sigh. Tony did the same thing, except Princess was on his chest, her head under his chin as he held her gently.

"What do we do now?" Tony asked.

Winston was quiet, his tail twitching from side to side before an idea popped into his head.

"I have an idea. It may sound a little crazy, but hear me out."

/

Winston sat in his office, typing up his report on the latest murder that happened. Its been a week since him and Tony's encounter with the thieves and all was good. Daria and Princess were true to their word when they said they would give back everything they stole. Nothing was spent or damage and everybody went on their merry way. A knock on his door made his ears perk as he looked up.

"You finish up in here?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Did you put everything we found in evidence lock up?"

"Hutch is finishing up that for me now. I have to say, we had our paws full with that one."

Winston chuckled as he finished his report before printing it out. Signing his name and stapling them together, he grabbed his jacket as he and Tony left the office, stopping at their chief's door to deposit his report in his slot.

"Time to go home. Man I'm tired," Winston yawned.

They walked out the building, wave bye to the janitor and heading to the parking lot. Jumping into their cars, they headed home. Winston pulled into his driveway and got up. He gave a stretch, hearing a few bones pop making him grimace. The smell of chicken filled his nose making him smile as he walked up the steps into the front door.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home handsome," a voice said from the kitchen.

Winston walked into the kitchen, seeing Daria sitting at the table and Princess cooking away. It was a crazy idea Winston had. For some reason, he kind of fell for the blind white wolf Daria. After a heated debate with Tony about his idea, he managed to convince him to go along with it. Once the girls woke up in the morning, they showed them where everything was they had stolen, all intact. Winston asked them what they planned on doing now.

"We don't know. We really don't have anywhere to go," Princess said softly.

"Well how about this: you two come live with us."

Both their ears perked up and looked at Winston in shock.

"I said it before, you both have good heads on your shoulders but just need the right guidance to put it to good use. We'll be happy to help you in anyway we can."

They held their heads down, eyes watering up.

"And look at it this way," Tony grinned. "You can see if you'll be able to beat us in sex."

That got a chuckle out of them as they nodded their heads in agreement. Daria got up from the table and walked over to Winston, giving him a big hug and kiss.

"How was practice?" Winston asked.

"It was fun. I never thought learning how to play the piano could be very relaxing."

"That's good to hear. How about you Princess? How's the job going?"

"Pretty good. The manager was eager to hire me."

"I wouldn't blame him. You look hot in that uniform."

"I look hot in anything," Princess grinned back but had her ears back in a blush. "Where's Tony at?"

"Taking care of a few things at his apartment. Which reminds me, we need to take you guys shopping over the weekend to get some clothes."

They both smiled before the doorbell rang. Tony walked in as Princess gave him a kiss, twisting their tongues together. Dinner was served with idle chatter and giggling. After a nice shower, Winston laid in his bed looking at the ceiling. Moans were heard from the room next door as he chuckled. He felt soft paws roam his chest making him murr.

"Those two are insatiable. I think Princess finally met her match."

"Yeah. Tony has a lot more stamina cause of his track days in high school."

Daria giggled before leaning up and kissing him softly, moaning quietly as she felt his rough but gentle touch across her back.

"Thank you for everything you done for us. For giving us a chance."

"Everybody deserves a second chance. I'm just happy it was us who caught you instead of somebody else."

Daria agreed with that before kissing him again, trailing her paws south and giving him a grope through the boxers.

"How about we join them?" she murred.

"You read my mind," Winston said with a smile before kissing her again.


End file.
